<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting to No by coldshoulders (issen4)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246118">Getting to No</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/issen4/pseuds/coldshoulders'>coldshoulders (issen4)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abortion, Alpha Tang Yi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Abortion, Birth Control, Bonding blues, Claiming, Discussion of Abortion, Fertility Issues, Forced Bonding, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Meng Shao Fei, References to Knotting, References to Miscarriage, Reverse Size Kink, Scents &amp; Smells, Self-Lubrication, Size Kink, Slick as Lube, Tang Yi's big cock, reverse breeding kink, suppressants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/issen4/pseuds/coldshoulders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tang Yi and Shao Fei bond, and they don't like it.</p><p>The two of them had always assumed that if anything could tear their relationship apart, it would be the conflict between Tang Yi's position as gang leader and Shao Fei's police work. They didn't count on their dynamics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: a break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prologue is mostly just smut... I promise there is a plot afterwards. Please see end notes for warning for plot-relevant stuff. If you're not keen on what's stated in the warning at the end notes below, do not continue after the prologue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They fell onto bed, kissing every part of each other they could reach. Tang Yi pulled off Shao Fei's clothes desperately, covering every inch that was uncovered with ever more kisses and nuzzling. </p><p>"Tang- Tang!" Shao Fei moaned as his lips were claimed by Tang Yi, and his arms wrapped themselves around Tang Yi's waist, before drifting even lower to caress at Tang Yi's buttocks, stroking and squeezing the firm muscles there.</p><p>"Fuck- fuck me," Tang Yi demanded, pulling him closer, spreading his legs to allow Shao Fei to get even closer, feeling Shao Fei's fingertips begin to circle his rim. "Yes, like that," he breathed, thrusting up at Shao Fei, feeling dizzy from the stimulation and by the way his own erection was rubbing against Shao Fei's. Shao Fei's own scent of ginger-and-brown-sugar seemed to be saturating every cell in Tang Yi as though they were going to meld inside each other. </p><p>"Tang- Tang Yi- you smell so- oh!" Shao Fei finally stopped for a moment. His eyes were gleaming with combined lust and heat as he looked down Tang Yi's body, sinking down to lick a wide stripe at Tang Yi's neck, barely skimming the sensitive gland there. An omega's bite at the neck didn't result in a claiming, not like an alpha's bite in an omega's neck, but that only added to the thrill. Not to mention, it was hot as hell. </p><p>"Stop- playing," Tang Yi chided. "I want you inside me," he said, smirking at the way Shao Fei's entire body jerked at that, like a horse holding itself back before the race started. Aha, he always knew exactly what to say to make Shao Fei's arousal intensify by a thousand degrees. </p><p>Shao Fei kissed like he was about to come, but somehow – by some innate ability that he had not seen in any other omega, Shao Fei managed to stop himself from thrusting helplessly to completion just like that. He sat up slowly, his face flushed and yet not completely dazed. "We need lube, though," he said, practical as always. "Lemme up and I'll look-"</p><p>Tang Yi shook his head, too overcome by how much he wanted Shao Fei. He knew exactly what to say to rile Shao Fei up, but he always forgot that in turn, how easily he became lost in Shao Fei's passion. He couldn't wait. "Use yours," he pleaded mindlessly, then blinked at the realisation of what he had just said when Shao Fei froze. </p><p>"What?" Shao Fei asked.</p><p>Well, why not? Tang Yi felt incredibly wicked as he rubbed down the length of Shao Fei's back (ribs still too prominent), over his gorgeously muscled buttocks down to Shao Fei's entrance. If there was one thing that an omega could be relied upon to produce during arousal, it was their own slick, which was meant to ease the alpha's size and knot. Even without being bonded, Shao Fei's body knew the feel of its alpha and wanted to welcome him. That was not on the programme for today, but- He plunged two fingers inside Shao Fei, swallowing his gasp of surprise by kissing him, and removed his fingers after a moment, showing the smooth slick on them. </p><p>Staring at the evidence of his own arousal, Shao Fei first blushed, then his own eagerness overcome that as he pushed Tang Yi down even more, spreading his legs up and apart. "You want that, huh?" he said hoarsely.</p><p>Tang Yi watched as Shao Fei now knelt before him, his knees widespread. As their eyes met, Shao Fei's right hand came down between his legs. Tang Yi swallowed at the sight; Shao Fei's inner thighs were already wet with slick, the clear liquid clinging to his fingers.</p><p>At the sight, Tang Yi felt his own cock get harder than ever. If Shao Fei had an inkling of how needy Tang Yi was at that moment, he'd probably lose all face in front of his husband. On the other hand, it didn't matter; Shao Fei knew everything about him, including how much Tang Yi wanted his husband to fuck him. "Yes, that," he said, encouraging.</p><p>Instead of looking awkward, Shao Fei's grin grew wicked. "But Tang Yi, it's not enough," he mocked complained, the look in his eyes positively filthy with lust. "I think we need more."</p><p>Of course, Tang Yi was more than happy to play along. Shao Fei's spicy, sugary scent filled the room, combining with Tang Yi's own saltwater-and-sand scent, the mixture almost solid enough to touch. "More, huh?" he teased, placing both hands on Shao Fei's waist, then down to Shao Fei's cock which was hard and flushed with blood. He squeezed it gently, relishing both Shao Fei's gasp and the thought of having that length inside him, then let his hands drift down – oh so seemingly carelessly – to Shao Fei's own entrance, and pushed two fingers again inside him once more, smirking at Shao Fei's sharp intake of breath. Shao Fei was so soft and velvety inside. And very wet: it was smooth and giving as Tang Yi's fingers stroked him, then added another finger. Shao Fei groaned, and his passage seemed to grip at Tang Yi's fingers even as more of his slick dripped down his thighs.</p><p>Tang Yi eased his fingers out. "Is that enough?" he asked, and he was rewarded by the sight of Shao Fei now starting to finger himself, thrusting helplessly against Tang Yi's stomach. "More, I think," he said, catching Shao Fei's gaze and waiting as Shao Fei now pushed <i>four</i> fingers into himself, so that more slick pulsed from within, this time almost gushing out from his entrance, soaking Shao Fei's hand.</p><p>"Uh-" Shao Fei shuddered at the sensation.</p><p>Tang Yi scooted upwards in bed. "Now me," he invited, widening his legs, and was rewarded by Shao Fei sliding his own fingers out to press those same slick-wet fingers inside him. He closed his eyes in reaction as Shao Fei began to stretch him, from time to time gathering more slick that was still dripping down his thighs. Finally Shao Fei deemed him stretched enough, for he captured Tang Yi's lips in another fervent kiss, before he visibly bit his lip, blinking furiously as though he could control himself better that way, lined himself up and guided himself inside Tang Yi.</p><p>"That feels- Shao Fei-" Tang Yi groaned as his husband pressed in. The familiar instant thrill that came from being entered like this made him groan despite himself, and he could only moan helplessly at Shao Fei's possessive look. "More," he pleaded.</p><p>Shao Fei kissed him on the chin. "Love you," he whispered and his hips moved forward, so that Tang Yi only opened his mouth in a soundless moan as Shao Fei entered him fully. Shao Fei felt incredible inside him and with Shao Fei's arms bracketing him, by some strange alchemy it felt like Shao Fei surrounded all of him too. </p><p>"Love you," he whispered, finding his throat too dry, and clutched at him. "Now <i>move</i>."</p><p>Shao Fei chuckled helplessly and began to fuck him in earnest, as Tang Yi also pulled him close with both hands on Shao Fei's buttocks. Each thrust made Tang Yi see flashes of lightning through his retina, the contrast of brightness across his vision making him dizzy. Shao Fei felt so hot inside him, and his every movement claimed Tang Yi over and over again. That was the way Shao Fei liked it, and the only objection Tang Yi had was that Shao Fei didn't do it nearly often enough. Much as it satisfied him to fuck Shao Fei – and to blow him and even to role-play the typical alpha-omega bonding – there were simply times when the feeling of Shao Fei inside him, his intense eyes and delighted filthy grin all aimed at Tang Yi – these were times when Tang Yi felt that there was nothing else better in the world. </p><p>"Tang Yi, I love you." It was amazing how steady Shao Fei's voice sounded at the moment he came, even as Tang Yi himself strained upwards as though to gather even more of Shao Fei inside him, and was gratified to feel Shao Fei's heavy breaths as he collapsed against Tang Yi, his release warm inside Tang Yi. Tang Yi's own release was wet and sticky against both their stomachs, and would feel uncomfortable after a while, but it was perfect for the time being.</p><p>"Love you too," he kissed the only part of Shao Fei he could reach at this point, which was Shao Fei's nose, and just that little peck at the tip of that wonderfully bony nose was, under the influence of endorphins, so incredibly endearing and adorable that Tang Yi felt like he was a kid whose wishes had all come true and wanted to squeal out loud.</p><p>Shao Fei started to shift. "Am I too heavy?" he asked, a trace of self-consciousness reappearing. "I'll come out-"</p><p>"'sokay. I like you inside," Tang Yi said, pressing him in place with one hand over his head, caressing that riotous head of hair and his other hand trailing down, tracing the place where they were joined, slick and semen now mixed together, even tugging oh-so-gently at Shao Fei's balls.</p><p>Shao Fei twitched at that, then relaxed. "Really? You feel okay?"</p><p>"Stretched, but in a good way," he reassured Shao Fei. Shao Fei's cock was softening inside him but it still felt incredibly intimate to have him there. It was a warmth that he never dared to dream for himself in the past.</p><p>"Bet it wouldn't be like that if it's the other way around and it was during a heat," Shao Fei said.</p><p>"Who needs a heat? This is better," Tang Yi smirked as he squeezed his internal muscles just as Shao Fei was beginning to slip out, and chuckled at his gasp. "I've got plans. We're not done yet for this weekend, babe," he reassured him. In return, he got a snort of laughter, as Shao Fei stuck his nose in Tang Yi's neck and snuggled close. They lay like that for long minutes, as the intense scents from their coupling finally lightened.</p><p>Shao Fei said, "You are a menace, Tang Yi," finally sitting up and wiping up the sticky mess on their bodies with a towel, shaking his head. </p><p>"You say that like you don't love it," Tang Yi replied, letting that part of his alpha smugness out: partly because well, he was an alpha after all, and partly because it pissed off Shao Fei (in a good way) and made him blush, at the same time. Shao Fei would never not be adorable.</p><p>"It's our hard-earned weekend getaway, 'm not going to argue with you," Shao Fei made a face at him. By habit, they made their way to the bathroom for a quick wash-up and then kissed each other all the way back to bed. Shao Fei cuddled close to him again, placing his head on Tang Yi's pillow. "You are amazing, Tang Yi," he said, then laid a finger on Tang Yi's lips. "Don't say anything, I just want to enjoy the moment." </p><p>Idly Tang Yi wondered if it would feel this good if he had been the one inside Shao Fei – but based on their dynamic, it meant he would be knotting Shao Fei. He pushed the unwelcome thought away: soon after they got together, Tang Yi and Shao Fei had had the world's most awkward, most fumbling conversation about their secondary genders and decided, to hell with it, they were going to do whatever felt good for them instead. That still meant he could top Shao Fei but neither of them – least of all Tang Yi, who really, really felt there were more interesting things to do than wait for his knot to subside – really wanted to have Tang Yi knot Shao Fei. They tried it (as they'd experimented) and found that their suspicions were right: it was uncomfortable as hell. </p><p>Tang Yi was aware that he was well-endowed – in his teenage years, it was a source of pride, in addition to being an alpha. But with his knot, it made for a- what was it Shao Fei said? A literal pain in the ass. He snorted to himself. </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Nothing. Love you."</p><p>They slept.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Warning: One of the things that fascinated me about A/B/O set-ups is that it is so darned biological. And the bond feels so deterministic. I have lots of rants about that. ANYWAY.</p><p>The main plot will relate to birth control and miscarriage, as well as abortion as a method of birth control, so the people who have strong views about birth control and abortion in the fics that they read may prefer to just skip the rest of this fic. It won't be what you enjoy. Because they do abort and they don't regret doing so. They are still deeply in love with each other and their relationship will go down in legends because cop falls in love with gang leader, what's not to like about that? But the fic is what it is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unplanned, planned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Handwaved all the medical bits.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tang Yi reached the hospital, Shao Fei was already out of surgery. But that was not the bad news.</p><p>"You're talking about contraband heat inducers," he finally deduced from the attending doctor's hemming and hawing, his temper made shorter by the way he'd been prevented from seeing his husband. "Aren't you." </p><p>The doctor paled at his intent stare, and swallowed. "Mr Tang-"</p><p>"Yeah," Jiang Jin Tang answered instead as he walked towards them, his gaze flickering down at the report that he had already obtained. He was also on the phone with someone.</p><p>"Who are you?" the doctor asked.</p><p>"The patient's personal physician," Jiang Jin Tang answered. "I'll take over from here, thank you." </p><p>"But-"</p><p>Jiang Jin Tang ignored him, only saying, "Tang Yi, this way," as he nodded Tang Yi towards the recovery wards, still on his phone. "I came as soon as I heard," he added. He didn't say anything more, knowing there was scant chance of Tang Yi taking in anything seriously until he had seen Meng Shao Fei for himself.</p><p>The recovery ward was secured with two uniformed guards (Tang Yi added his own guards), and Meng Shao Fei had yet to wake up from the anaesthesia, but the sight of him lying there in (mostly) one piece seemed to settle Tang Yi. He gave a soft sigh, and sat down as though his feet had almost given way, unable to move his gaze from his husband.</p><p>Jiang Jin Tang, who had arranged for access, now ended his phone call and came to stand beside him. "There're a few things to arrange," he said, then shook his head as Tang Yi glanced up. "As for the injury: I don't even know what to say. The bullet was lodged against one of his ribs and amazingly did not puncture his lung. It didn't even break the rib; just cracked it. The only danger would have been from excessive bleeding, but they brought him here in time."</p><p>"So he'll be fine."</p><p>"In a manner of speaking."</p><p>Tang Yi glanced at him, and recalled what he had heard from the other attending doctor outside not ten minutes ago. "Except that he came into contact with contraband heat inducers."</p><p>"Yeah," Jiang Jin Tang confirmed. "Captain Meng Shao Fei has had the devil's own luck, but it may have just run out. He's not the only one who came in contact with it when their team raided the underground lab, but he's the only one who is an omega. And now he's-"</p><p>That got him Tang Yi's narrow-eyed look. "Heat inducers don't work just like that," he said. "Even the contraband ones. There must be counter-agents."</p><p>"Yeah. Except that he went into surgery the moment he reached the hospital, and there was no time to give him the counter-agent. And the heat inducer has been cooking inside him for more than two hours now."</p><p>Sure enough, Meng Shao Fei was looking increasingly flushed now that Tang Yi was within arm's length. Meng Shao Fei had always been extraordinarily sensitive to Tang Yi's presence (and his scent). Even injured and unconscious, he tried to wriggle towards Tang Yi even though it obviously pained him, while Tang Yi grabbed his hand to soothe him. "Shh. I'm here," he said, and Meng Shao Fei settled down almost immediately at the sound of his voice. </p><p>It always amazed outsiders that Tang Yi hadn't claimed Meng Shao Fei yet. They were so attuned to each other, it was as though they already had a bond. But Tang Yi had confided in Jiang Jin Teng just why he hadn't claimed Meng Shao Fei, and Jiang approved of that (not that his approval was required), even if his inner romantic lamented at the situation. But it made sense, given who they were. </p><p>"Why wasn't the counter-agent given earlier?" Tang Yi asked. "It should not have interfered with the surgery to extract the bullet, in any case."</p><p>"It was contraband heat-inducers," Jiang Jin Tang said, "cut with a new kind of psychotropic drug that only came into the market a few months ago. From what we know, it would have caused an omega to go into heat, and it affects short term memory so that would have meant he had no memory of being bonded, and promptly have a stroke after a week."</p><p>A frown was all that Tang Yi allowed himself. "And now?" </p><p>"They've given him the counter for the psychotropic drug."</p><p>Tang Yi noted what was not said. "But not for heat-inducers."</p><p>"But not for the heat-inducers. It's too late, they won't work now. Sedatives are of limited use too. They've already had to remove his implant to stop it from overloading his body."</p><p>Tang Yi glanced down at white bandage on the Meng Shao Fei's left upper arm, where his police-issued heat suppressant and contraceptive implant had been since his police academy days. "So he's going into heat." </p><p>"He's going into heat," Jiang Jin Teng confirmed. He studied the monitors that were showing Meng Shao Fei's heart rate (steadily increasing) and his temperature (an up-spiral that was going to be very unpleasant soon).  "Are you going to claim him?" </p><p>"How could I?"</p><p>"How could you not?" Once a heat had been artificially induced (and counters not given in time), a male omega who had a mate but was not bonded suffered intense aches and a raging fever from his own body demanding that his mate knot and claim him. If there was no mate, an omega had been known to have hallucinations of being knotted, and in severe cases, have a heart attack from the severe stress.  Such heats were wholly different from the instances when an omega's own heat came on as part of his body's natural cycle – at least, the burning need in those times were milder and of a much shorter duration, often lasting only a matter of several hours. They could be ameliorated with the use of sex aids and in some cases, with sedatives. It was why heat inducers were heavily controlled drugs, generally used only by fertility specialists; contraband heat inducers, carelessly taken, had been known to ruin an omega's cycle permanently, if not kill him outright. </p><p>"Tang Yi, I don't mean to be nosy, but haven't the two of you discussed what you would do if something like this happened?"</p><p>Tang Yi set his jaw. "We have," he said. </p><p>Yup, Jiang Jin Teng nodded to himself. No matter what, Tang Yi and Meng Shao Fei were all too aware of the perilous nature of their work nature not to have made contingency arrangements. "And?"</p><p>"I have his permission to… proceed." Tang Yi was still staring at Meng Shao Fei, who was perspiring visibly now.</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>"I never thought it would be needed," Tang Yi burst out, his eyes furious even as he rubbed Meng Shao Fei's shoulder and neck in comfort. "He wouldn’t have allowed this if it weren't for the most extreme of situations. I have no wish to bond to a Meng Shao Fei who is willing only because he's in heat and needs to not die!" He looked directly at Jiang Jin Teng. "This is shit."</p><p>Jiang Jin Tang glanced at the chart again, and placed the chart heavily on the table, the clatter on the wooden surface a sad, mocking counterpoint to the anger in the room. "Yeah, I know." </p><p>/tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Little prep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They're on the way home</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meng Shao Fei woke up on the way home. Tang Yi had insisted that if they were going to go through with it, he wanted Meng Shao Fei to have the privacy in his own home instead of having his heat tracked by the hospital. The sole, bare consolation where Meng Shao Fei's own bullet injury was concerned, at least considering what was going to happen, was that his body was working overtime to stabilise the surgery site, so that the claiming process would not be interrupted by serious injury or bleeding in the lungs. The surgery incision was even starting to scab over. An omega's body could be extraordinary at times. </p><p>"Unless you're doing some extreme acrobatics and end up aggravating the wound, he should be fine," Jiang Jin Teng observed as he rolled up Meng Shao Fei's shirt and examined the stitches. "But don't overdo it." He hesitated, then said, "Tang Yi, about birth control…" The possibility of an omega becoming pregnant from a first-heat bonding was extremely likely; in studies, the possibility was more than half – and in pre-industrial societies, almost a certainty. Evolution was, quite frankly, a piece of work.</p><p>Tang Yi closed his eyes in frustration at the realisation. "Damn it. I'd always counted on his implant being there." </p><p>"Maybe you won't get lucky," Jiang Jin Tang said. A raised eyebrow was all the reply he got, and he sighed. "I know the stats too. But look at it this way. With all the stressors from surgery and all the drugs running in his body, even if it takes, the chances of the foetus surviving are… poor." </p><p>"So Shao Fei has to deal with a miscarriage on top of a mating claim?" Tang Yi was growling now. The prospect of further harm to Shao Fei was enraging.</p><p>Jiang Jin Teng felt like tearing out his hair. "There are no best outcomes here, Tang Yi," he said sharply. "You can't use prophylactics because you need to knot him, his body needs to sense you and your semen, and oral contraceptives don't work that quickly, especially in this state." He rolled down Shao Fei's shirt, noting that the man was getting truly feverish now. "There's morning-after pills, but they need to take into account his… situation. I'll need another consult for this, I'll update you as soon as I can." And bring over the prescription himself, he didn't say.</p><p>Tang Yi said nothing, but his expression said it all.</p><p>"All right," Jiang Jin Teng gave himself a mental shake. "You can bring him back home now. Monitor his temperature. Later, just before the true heat, he will have a short window of lucidity." Thank heaven for little respites from evolution. "Talk to him then. He still won't be in full possession of his faculties, but at least he will be aware of what's going on. "</p><p>Tang Yi nodded.  He started making phone calls. </p><p>Jiang Jin Teng helped him to get Shao Fei into the car. It was frankly insane, how soon Shao Fei was leaving the hospital, when it had barely been five hours since he was sent there in a screeching ambulance.</p><p>They were still ten minutes from the mansion when Meng Shao Fei woke, moaned unhappily, his head in Tang Yi's lap. "Tang, my head hurts," he said.</p><p>"Shao Fei," Tang Yi nodded at his trusted driver Qingwen in the backview mirror, mouthing the words "hurry" and seeing her nod.</p><p>"Where are we?"</p><p>"In the car. On the way home from the hospital," Tang Yi said. "Do you remember what happened?"</p><p>Meng Shao Fei was silent, long enough for Tang Yi to wonder if he had become unconscious again. "Raid. Got contaminated by contraband heat inducers." He frowned. "I got shot?" </p><p>Tang Yi mm'ed.</p><p>"Sorry, Tang," Meng Shao Fei said. After a longer pause, he said, "I didn't mean to get shot." It was their jokey yet sincere promise to each other after the first time Tang Yi shot him: if Tang Yi couldn't shoot him then Shao Fei couldn't let himself get shot by anyone else either.</p><p>Tang Yi smiled despite himself, dropping one hand over Meng Shao Fei's hair to stroke it. "I know." </p><p>With a wince, Meng Shao Fei pulled on Tang Yi's arm with both hands, using it as a support to sit upright, his body still pressed against Tang Yi's side. "I was pretty out of it, but I heard a bit of what the doctors – the quack was there, right? – said about the heat inducers. No counters. Which means-" he hesitated for a moment. "I'm going into heat?" </p><p>"Yes, you are."</p><p>Meng Shao Fei went silent, and let his head fall against Tang Yi's shoulder. "It's okay, Tang," he said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "We’ve talked about this, remember?"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>Meng Shao Fei blew out his breath in an explosive huff. "My head feels like it's being squeezed in a vise," he informed Tang Yi, "my side with the surgery feels like it's burning up, <i>and</i> at the same time I feel like I can't get enough of you. I'm sitting here, and I'm getting wetter than I ever have in my life. This is surreal as hell."</p><p>Now that Shao Fei mentioned it, Tang Yi became aware of how strong Shao Fei's scent had become, and saw Shao Fei was shifting uncomfortably on his seat.</p><p>"Shao Fei-"</p><p>"I feel so out of it," he said, articulating each word slowly. "I can't tell whether it's day or night, or whether I'm still dreaming. I just know that I'm with you." A frown appeared on his face. "Tang Yi, it's really you, right? Not a dream." He clutched at Tang Yi, suddenly anxious.</p><p>Tang Yi caressed his face. "Not a dream," he said. <i>Unfortunately</i>, he thought. They'd joked and fantasised and even play-acted the act of claiming during a heat, but when it came right down to it, neither of them had really wanted to go through with it. "I promise, it's not a dream. I'm really here. You're really here, with me. We're going to reach home soon." Where Shao Fei was going to be claimed by him. Tang Yi loathed the whole idea even as his own alpha instincts tightened in anticipation.</p><p>"Mm," Meng Shao Fei sighed, abruptly soothed. " 'kay. I trust you. Take care of me, Tang Yi." Then his eyes became dazed again as he tried to crawl further inside Tang Yi's embrace, pressing his lips against a moan of need.</p><p>Tang Yi swallowed. He ran the back of his hand over the side of Meng Shao Fei's neck, feeling the gland there. Like this, Shao Fei's own ginger and brown sugar scent, previously faint due to his suppressant, grew even stronger. Tang Yi breathed it in, letting the ticklish yet alluring scent stimulate his own desire for Meng Shao Fei, his husband, his lover and… his omega, apparently. He let the notion grow inside him, feeling his own alpha instincts starting to take over and telling himself not to be overwhelmed by them.</p><p>Contrary to popular media depictions, being an alpha was a distinct disadvantage when you were a gang leader. A gang was not a dictatorship and there weren't enough pheromones in the world to quell dozens, if not hundreds of your followers, if they were inclined to be restive or rebellious. Choosing to control your followers with your alpha instincts was a suicidal move: there was always another alpha out there to take your place and the infighting would never stop. Instead, what was required was cool rationality, a firm grasp of the motivations and weaknesses of those who would seek to challenge you, and an ability to get them to work together. </p><p>It was why the gang leaders who lasted the longest had been betas. Some omegas could do it too, and there had been a few infamous omega gang leaders. Tang-ye, though, was a beta, and it was he who taught Tang Yi to turn the disadvantages of being an alpha to his advantage. Appropriate shows of alpha aggression served to impress the gang, but it was a balancing act to get them to unite with him, not against him. It provided an excuse for a few moments of capriciousness, to keep the gang on their toes, but also allowed the alpha's protectiveness to come through, which helped with the loyalty issue. At all times, Tang Yi kept his alpha instincts under strict control. That was not going to change, even in this, he told himself.</p><p>The car slowed at the gate, and Qingwen gave a wave to the guard, who hastened to open the doors. Tang Yi had already called on ahead for most of the Xing Tian Meng members to vacate the mansion, leaving only those guards on the outer perimeter. Privacy was what he and Meng Shao Fei needed.</p><p>/tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Heating up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a start on that heat thing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They get tangled. Entangled. At this point, I can only hope I've described each person with the correct and conventionally accepted number of appendages.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shao Fei opened up beautifully for him. </p><p>Then again, Shao Fei has always opened up beautifully for Tang Yi, from their first time (Shao Fei, so shy and yet so demanding, and trying so hard to act cool and bluster through, would always be a favourite memory), to the regular times through the past three years of their marriage. Once in a while, it got a little predictable – as Shao Fei complained, when it was all wham-bam-love-you-babe, the times that ended with Tang Yi's come leaking out of Shao Fei's ass because Tang Yi couldn't be bothered with a condom – but life got mundane at times, sue him, boring was good because in Xing Tian Meng, excitement was gang fights and face-offs with other gangs and danger enough to turn their hair white. A little predictability and domesticity was just about right.</p><p>And they weren't even bringing up the complications from Shao Fei's own work life, which added its own brand of spice to their relationship. </p><p>When the police work got him overinvolved, Shao Fei was prone to demanding to top, and when had Tang Yi ever made any sort of objection to that, because there was something incredibly hot about Shao Fei fucking Tang Yi as though he was trying to meld their bodies together by pure will alone? Never mind the conventional view that omegas didn't top alphas; Shao Fei, all bright-eyed eagerness and heated demand coming out of his pores, was irresistible and Tang Yi dared any other alpha to say otherwise (purely theoretically, of course; if anyone else saw Shao Fei like that, Tang Yi would have to castrate them). </p><p>Shao Fei was clinging to him now, sweat running down his temples, breathing hard as though he had run a mile. They were naked now, and Tang Yi had arranged him so that he was lying against a pile of pillows, legs spread with his knees on either side of Tang Yi: their usual positions if Tang Yi was preparing him, as he did now with a finger slipping inside with barely any difficulty. The long, spare lines of Shao Fei's figure (still a little too thin, barely muscle and bone despite Tang Yi's best efforts) gleamed under the soft yellow light from the ceiling lights, his skin now damp with a fine mist of perspiration. The room was warm, almost on the verge of being uncomfortable, and Shao Fei's scent was intensifying, the familiar ginger-and-brown sugar mixing with Tang Yi's own sand-and-saltwater in a way that usually made Tang Yi dizzy.</p><p>He's always loved the way their scents intermingled, reminiscent of a summer's day at the beach, and Shao Fei had always breathed in it as though he had never sensed anything more refreshing. Tang Yi always teased him about the way those deep lungfuls of air made Shao Fei's chest look broader, and how his nipples pebbled into the most intoxicating pink at that. Shao Fei, unembarrassed, only melted further and admonished Tang Yi to hurry up, his eyes narrowed with challenge.</p><p>But now Shao Fei's eyes were opened and unseeing, which unnerved Tang Yi most of all. Shao Fei had speaking eyes, as the old songs had it, large bambi-like eyes at odds with his image as a rough-and-tumble cop. Tang Yi had seen for himself how even the hardened, long-time Xing Tian Meng elders, whatever their gender, had been unwittingly mesmerized by his shining gaze, and a few of the alphas had even gave Tang Yi sympathetic looks (probably recognizing that Tang Yi was whipped).</p><p>Tang Yi could watch for hours the way Shao Fei's eyes glared, beckoned, smiled or scowled according his mood. The way his pupils expanded when he was aroused. </p><p>Another finger in; Tang Yi tried not to give in to his goddamn instincts, as he probed delicately into Shao Fei's passage, pushing down his own arousal to maintain a clear mind, at least for this part of it. A pause, and with his other hand Tang Yi palmed Shao Fei's erection: it was flushed with blood and hard, and seemed to get even harder as Tang Yi gave it a squeeze. In contrast, the walls of Shao Fei's passage were smooth and soft – so soft that it felt incredibly indulgent for Tang Yi to press into him with yet another finger, and rapidly with a fourth. </p><p>Shao Fei moaned, but it was so unlike his usual moans: when Shao Fei moaned during sex, one could nearly taste the way he luxuriated in his passion. This was not it. More slick oozed from him, and the air grew even thicker with Shao Fei's heat-scent.  </p><p>Tang Yi pressed on, gritting his teeth. If it weren't for Shao Fei's pheromones in the air, drumming through his own body, Tang Yi doubted that he was going to maintain an erection long enough to do it. "Shao Fei-" he whispered, when he saw that some coherency was surfacing in Meng Shao Fei's eyes.</p><p>Shao Fei shuddered, then said in a voice choked with tears, "Tang-" He shook his head from side to side as though the sensations were overwhelming him.</p><p>"What?" The way Shao Fei twisted, he was worried that the stitches were going to tear.</p><p>"…don’t… don't let me get pregnant, okay?" </p><p>His heart lurched. "Shao Fei, sweetheart-"</p><p>"We talked. About. This." It was obviously difficult for him to speak. </p><p>"I know." </p><p>"They took out my implant!" Shao Fei protested. He'd apparently just realised the fact, judging by the way he rubbed at the bandage on his shoulder.</p><p>"I know. They had to. Shh," he leant forward, trembling as he breathed against Shao Fei's hair. He soothed Shao Fei, peppering his face with kisses. </p><p>He had four fingers inside Shao Fei now. It wasn't that they had not explored doing this before. It was precisely because they had; it was an added incentive for him not to claim Shao Fei at this time. Most omegas were extraordinarily suited to being knotted; but some omegas, like Shao Fei, were extraordinarily <i>not</i>.  </p><p>Against him, Shao Fei shivered, then calmed himself by taking in deep gasps of air and breathing out steadily. After a few minutes, his shivers eased, and he even clamped down on Tang Yi's fingers, bringing his legs together, as though to make it easier to reassure himself as to Tang Yi's presence. "Tang, do it," he said. </p><p>Tang Yi looked over at him. An omega in the throes of heat had extraordinarily bad judgment, when his need to be knotted overpowered all his previous thoughts and decisions. He had Shao Fei's agreement from earlier in the car, but- "Shao Fei, are you sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, just do it," Shao Fei said, his hands coming up to circle Tang Yi's neck, then one hand over his forehead as though to hide his face. "I know without my implant…" he groaned as Tang Yi's fingers pushed even more insistently inside him, stretching him ever wider, "Fuck, we'll deal with it, if-if-"</p><p>It made his heart rock, the way Shao Fei was trying to let himself deal with it. "Shao Fei-" he said, then shivered as his own erection throbbed almost painfully. The proximity of an omega – his omega – and the fact that the omega was arranged like this, in this position, only made his alpha instincts go into overdrive. Never mind that he knew Shao Fei needed more preparation; all that he wanted was to throw Shao Fei's legs over his shoulder and take him as quickly as possible.</p><p>Some of his desperation seem to infect Shao Fei, despite his best efforts to hold back. "Do it, Tang," Shao Fei ordered. He rocked against the bed helplessly, his hips trying to rise, desperate for relief. "Tang, I can't wait- I want- please-"</p><p>"But you're still-" Not prepared enough. Tang Yi's instincts warred within him, the urge to mate without further delay fighting his own sense of caution.</p><p>But Shao Fei's moans were getting more distressed. "Tang Yi, please. Now. I want you to-"</p><p>It was agitating him, the longer he hesitated. Tang Yi's heart lurched as he made up his mind, pressed a kiss to his chin in apology, then carefully slid his fingers out of Shao Fei. A little more manoeuvring, arranging Shao Fei's legs so they were comfortable, and Tang Yi guided his erection inside Shao Fei, feeling a shiver run down his neck at how tight Shao Fei's passage was, despite their preparation. </p><p>He should have waited, yet he couldn't help himself from thrusting into Shao Fei. </p><p>There was a quick, sharp intake of breath; Shao Fei was hypersensitive, especially with heat hormones churning in him, and he groaned as Tang Yi pushed all the way in. Unable to stop the roughness of his actions, Tang Yi grabbed Shao Fei's legs and spread him even further. </p><p>His passage was warm and it should have been all softness inside, but unlike when Tang Yi used his fingers, it was tight. There was hardly any give inside Shao Fei now, and Tang Yi's heart missed a beat when Shao Fei gave a high pitch squeak as he pushed in further. He didn't want it if this coupling caused Shao Fei pain (even when he was in the throes of his omegan heat) but Tang Yi's own desire was cresting beyond his control and he found himself crouching over Shao Fei, slamming so hard into Shao Fei so that their bed shook with each thrust. It took more than a dozen thrusts, of Tang Yi barely withdrawing himself before he slammed hard inside Shao Fei, almost lifting him off the bed. Each thrust pulled an involuntary huff of air from Shao Fei, and it went on and on before Tang Yi finally found it in himself to pause, his cock still inside Shao Fei. </p><p>It was very quiet, for a moment. Tang Yi shook sweat out of his eyes. "Shao Fei?" he whispered, not sure why his own throat felt so hoarse.</p><p>Shao Fei breathed out heavily, his frown deepening. After a moment, he said, "Damn," sounding more like himself than ever. The pain must have broken through the haze of his heat. Even during a heat when an omega was considered to be more. . . accommodating, Tang Yi's size required more measured progress, but they just didn't have time. Tang Yi swallowed, torn between a sudden rush of arousal that he knew had just made his cock swell further inside Shao Fei and worry, if Shao Fei's sudden flinch was anything to go by.</p><p>But after a few moments, Shao Fei seemed to push through the discomfort, even though all the pain lines seemed to have appeared on his face. "Move, Tang Yi," he urged.</p><p>"Shao Fei?"</p><p>"I'm…" </p><p>Tang Yi watched Shao Fei's lips try to shape the word 'fine' and kissed him on the lips to quell the painful attempt. "Sorry," he whispered.</p><p>Shao Fei shook his head, though the motion made him flinch again. "No, Tang Yi. Tang Yi-" He breathed out. "Just fuck me, Tang Yi."</p><p>Tang could hardly believe his ears. "But Shao Fei-"</p><p>"Take me. As hard as you need to. All right?" The last part was a plea.</p><p>Oh, of course. He'd nearly forgot: Shao Fei needed to be knotted. "Yeah." Tang Yi shifted experimentally, and noted that Shao Fei hardly flinched now, a sign that his body was adapting. Small blessings. "Shh. I'm here," Tang Yi eased himself out partway, then thrust in as slowly as he could. Then again, meeting Shao Fei's gaze, and again, feeling Shao Fei's legs wrapped around him, and his entire body was burning with the need to simply grab his omega and fuck him from now until doomsday. But he held it down, grabbed for his control over his arousal, letting it guide him but not letting him forget what they were doing here. Slowly, he could feel his knot starting to swell up. Shao Fei's ginger-and-brown sugar scent was intensifying even more now, becoming so heavy that it felt as though the air would bleed. </p><p>"Keep going, Tang," Shao Fei said, obviously sensing the growing knot as well. "Let's just. Get it over. With."</p><p>"All right," Tang Yi said, pressing another kiss on him. His head was swimming too. He withdrew almost to the tip, adjusted Shao Fei's legs again, and slammed in, and this time his knot swelled and locked them together. </p><p>Shao Fei's face whitened.</p><p>/tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. That ain't my G-spot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The bedsheets get ruined.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alpha (and beta) writers were notorious for waxing poetic over the perfection of that supposedly ultimate moment with one's destined omega, aka the moment when the said alpha knots that perfect omega and the bond is completed and the pair would be linked together for ever and ever, amen. Descriptions range from the erotic to the bawdy, from metaphysical to mysterious, from the saccharine to the romantic.</p><p>Omegas, on the other hand (if their opinion was sought, which was not often), were to a man and woman, sick of the topic. The reaction of omegas on knotting could be divided into three categories: one, it <i>was</i> magical and their alphas were as gods on earth; two, even the best orgasms paled beside the prospect of having to do a shitload of laundry the next day; and three, what in the holy hell are you trying to put inside me?! Sometimes all three at the same time.</p><p>It was also an open secret that it was not every omega that climaxed from being knotted.  But certain expectations didn't change quickly. </p><p>Meng Shao Fei's entire body, but mostly his ass, was throbbing with pain and immense pressure at being knotted. He was sure it was not supposed to feel like he was about to explode at any second. He had the most fervent desire to drag Tang Yi's stupid cock and knot out of himself and sit down in a corner of the room with his legs firmly squeezed together, and at the same time he wanted Tang Yi more fervently than he had ever wanted anyone in his life. </p><p>It was most disorientating.  </p><p>Not that he had a choice: both he and Tang Yi had to ride (hah!) this out unless they wanted to sprain something. </p><p>"Shao Fei," Tang Yi breathed into his skin, his voice low and almost broken, even his hands drifted down Shao Fei's back and pulled Shao Fei infinitesimally closer so that he could drive even harder into Shao Fei. His knot was now deep inside Shao Fei and it was of such a size that a slight bulge could be seen (and felt) in Shao Fei's belly, and with every shallow thrust, the muscles at Tang Yi's abdomen rubbed against Shao Fei's still hard erection and that knot beneath the layers of Shao Fei's skin and flesh. </p><p>Shao Fei felt as though he were going to die from the multiple stimulation. He was bent almost in half with his knees almost to his shoulders and he was split so tightly on Tang Yi's knot that it seemed like he was about to break into pieces. "Tang- Tang-" It was the only thing he could say.</p><p>"Shao- Fei," Tang Yi said, sounding laboured now. "I'm going to-" Without saying anything more, he plastered his lips over the side of Shao Fei's neck and bit down. </p><p>The pain cleared Shao Fei's mind but before he could gather his thoughts, Shao Fei could feel the knot swell just that little bit more and he yelled, even as his body tightened against the knot, accepting the task that an omega's body was supposedly built for. Even through the pain, he could feel Tang Yi coming, his release filling Shao Fei beyond his body's capacity to take it. </p><p>"I-" Tang Yi was on the verge of speaking several minutes later, once they had both recovered their capability for speech even as the knot held them together, but clearly found himself unable to think of a single thing to say. </p><p>Shao Fei, though, once he had gulped in sufficient air to speak, said, "I think our bedsheets are utterly ruined." He pretended to flinch at Tang Yi's glare, which meant well but rather lacked intensity at that point. "I mean-"</p><p>Long moments passed before Tang Yi said in a long sigh, "I know what you mean." Meaning that more than bedsheets had been ruined during this heat. They lay together, awkwardly shifting as Tang Yi's knot subsided slowly to the point when he could withdraw from Shao Fei's body. Both of them winced, and Shao Fei squirmed with discomfort as Tang Yi's release trickled out of him together with more of his own slick. "Sorry," Tang Yi said.</p><p>"What for?" Shao Fei asked, but Tang Yi had fallen asleep.</p><p>***</p><p>Shao Fei was naked, and Tang Yi's heart nearly stopped at the sight.</p><p>There were bruises all over Shao Fei's body. There were also bite marks, which made Tang Yi flush with guilt though he didn't remember biting Shao Fei more than once. Often, claiming was by nature violent act, especially if both alpha and omega were males, with the alpha asserting his dominance by knotting his omega continuously until the alpha's endurance ran out, and marking the omega with kisses and bites all over. Then there was that claiming bite at the scent gland on the neck which left a scar that would remain for more than a week and which omegas traditionally displayed as a sign of pride at being claimed. </p><p>Tang Yi was pretty sure Shao Fei wasn't feeling proud of it, if the way he crouched on the bed and held his head in his hands was any indication.</p><p>"Shao Fei?" he asked softly, putting down the tray of Shao Fei's favourite foods on the bedside table. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>Shao Fei raised his head slowly, as though it weighed a ton. "Like a day-old kitten," he said. "That got hit by a truck." </p><p>Wincing, Tang Yi sat down on the bed, keeping himself an arm's length away. "You did have surgery recently," he said.</p><p>"And I got knotted."</p><p>"And you got knotted." </p><p>"Not to mention, bonded."</p><p>"And bonded."</p><p>Shao Fei's face scrunched up and there it was, the glare that Tang Yi knew well, that stubborn jaw jutting out as though he was planning to go through his life scowling at everyone who crossed him. "Damn it, Tang Yi," he said. "Stop fucking agreeing with me."</p><p>"It did happen," Tang Yi said meditatively, as he gathered the ruins of the towels they had laid down last night last night and dropped them to the floor. With luck, the bedsheets could be saved. Not to mention, the room needed a thorough cleaning.</p><p>"What happened to good old-fashioned denial?"</p><p>"We used that up," Tang Yi said, trying to keep himself under control. "Shao Fei, sweetheart, can I come closer and touch you?"</p><p>A pause, then Shao Fei wriggled towards him and wrapped his arms around him instead. "Don't be stupid," Shao Fei mumbled into his neck. "I won't ever not want your hugs. And besides, it's not as though you claimed me by force." </p><p>"Heat inducers." Omegas could not be expected to exercise their full judgment under the influence.</p><p>"Sure, bring facts into it," Shao Fei mumbled, shaking his head against Tang Yi's chest. "This is insane, Tang. I can't even think clearly. All I want – all this body wants is for you to knot me some more. It's like my brain's been hijacked." He shook his head. "Fuck me again."</p><p>"Shao Fei-" His protest was cut off by the way Shao Fei's hand had descended on his cock and was jacking him hard. "Wha-" And then Shao Fei was on his knees, swallowing Tang Yi to the root, and hell knew Tang Yi tried his best, but it felt like his pelvis pivoted just enough without his volition to thrust even more firmly, and Shao Fei made a sound through his nostrils that sounded like he was suffocating.</p><p>It only took a couple more thrusts, and Tang Yi deliberately didn't hold himself back – best to be done with this as quickly as possible – as he released down Shao Fei's throat, unable to sustain his erection further at the sight of Shao Fei choking on his cock, and spending the next few moments holding Shao Fei as he vomited on the floor. There was very little food; most of it was Tang Yi's semen. </p><p>Tang Yi mopped up the mess hastily.</p><p>"What's next?" Shao Fei asked, once he had regained his breath and the feverish arousal had been dampened. He was sipping on a mug of hot sweetened tea, which he usually hated and the way he drank it without protest only unnerved Tang Yi more.</p><p>"Rest, for you." He pressed a kiss to Shao Fei's forehead, gritting his teeth at the way Shao Fei flinched and shivered at his touch, even though it was nothing more than an omega's sensitivity to touch. </p><p>After Tang Yi had examined Shao Fei's stitches and treated his bruises and helped him to get a bath, changed the sheets and fed him breakfast/lunch, then his meds and tucked him back into (a remade) bed and watched him as he fell asleep, it was time to deal with the urgent Xing Tian Meng business that had been abandoned when Tang Yi cut short the meetings yesterday. </p><p>Only a few hours for that, after which he was back to Shao Fei, who was nearly whimpering by then with need that he refused to articulate, aching for Tang Yi to knot him again. Usually, after an omega was first claimed, the need for the alpha was insatiable for at least the next few days, as the omega's body demanded to be bred. Shao Fei was resisting that state to his utmost, but his body betrayed him over and over again.</p><p>/tbc</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And now that part of the tale is done...</p><p>I do wonder if anyone thought this worth reading at all. It feels exceedingly entitled and presumptuous of me to ask for comments; for all I know, the fic might seem fine to me but perhaps it's just stuffed with irrational takes and typos to another person (I do not have a beta). From my perspective people open the link and close it, realising it's not their cup of tea. I can't tell for certain and it feels discouraging. Perhaps I should take a bloody hint, right?</p><p>Anyhow, if you've made it this far, I hope it hasn't been that cringeworthy and/or spoilt your reading experience. Thanks for reading and I really do appreciate comments. Good day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>